Layla (WWE)
Layla is a former wrestler and manager best known for competing in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. Layla debuted in WWE as part of the Diva Search in 2006; eventually going on to win the competition. A year after winning the Diva Search, Layla turned villainous and feuded with former Extreme Exposé partner Kelly Kelly for several months between 2007 and 2008 on the ECW brand; a feud that would actually include villainous Divas Lena Yada and Victoria. She was moved to Raw in 2008, where she later became the heel manager for William Regal, while Jamie Noble was vying for her affections. Layla cruelly broke Jamie's heart, stating that she couldn't wait to get rid of him and she found a worthy man in Regal. Layla managed Regal until she was moved to SmackDown in 2009, where she engaged in a brief feud with Eve Torres. Later in the year, Layla aligned with Michelle McCool to form the LayCool tag team, which remains Layla's most known villainous role. During that time, the pair would torment and bully Mickie James, and later feuded with Beth Phoenix, while Layla would go on to capture the WWE Women's Championship in May 2010. Layla and Michelle also feuded with Melina and bullied Natalya throughout the rest of 2010 and the early months of 2011, Layla was on the losing end of a six-person tag team match at WrestleMania 27, and weeks later, she and Michelle split up. Layla became a hidden villainess in 2013, when she displayed jealousy of Kaitlyn after she captured the Divas Championship, spending weeks attempting to upstage and sabotage Kaitlyn. On March 8, Layla manipulated Kaitlyn into having her at ringside during Kaitlyn's match against Tamina Snuka, only to interfere and cause Kaitlyn to lose her match. Layla appeared to have abandoned her heel persona in the following months and re-aligned with Kaitlyn, but on August 2, the evil Layla betrayed Kaitlyn during her Divas Championship match against champion AJ Lee, doing so by preventing Kaitlyn from attacking AJ at ringside. Layla showed little to no remorse for her betrayal and gave an evil smile as she watched AJ defeat Kaitlyn. After the match ended, Layla skipped away with AJ while laughing at Kaitlyn, cementing Layla's heel turn. After turning villainous, Layla stated that she betrayed Kaitlyn to get attention, and later defeated Kaitlyn in a grudge match with AJ's help on August 5. Layla also served as a heel manager for AJ; being in AJ's corner as she defeated Naomi in non-title action on Main Event. In 2014, Layla replaced Summer Rae as Fandango's dance partner/manager, which prompted a feud between Layla and Summer. Layla defeated Summer Rae at the Money In The Bank PPV, but during a rematch between the two, they attacked Fandango and formed a team known as The Slayers. The Slayers mainly feuded with Natalya for the remainder of 2014. Gallery Layla_ECW.jpg|The evil Layla making her entrance on ECW Layla vs Eve.jpg|Layla in the ring against Eve Torres Evil Layla with Kaitlyn.png|The evil Layla berating Kaitlyn backstage Layla Heel Turn.gif|Layla betraying Kaitlyn during her Divas Championship match Evil Layla.gif|Layla showing no remorse for her evil actions Evil Layla 2013.gif|Layla smiling evilly after AJ's victory wwe-diva-Layla.jpg|The Evil Queen Layla is blending in with the dark side Layla Laycool.jpg|In her Laycool hoodie Layla Villainess 2014.png|The evil Layla as Fandango's manager Category:2000s Category:Betrayer Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Evil Laugh Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Traitoress Category:Villain's Lover Category:Wrestling Heel